The Third Soul
by ObsidianHeart1772
Summary: When Frisk first arrives in the underground, she meets two souls, who call themselves Elise and Chara. She never imagines that once she resets, however, that one of the souls would take control. Trapped in an endless cycle, the Third and Final soul must break free and earn the true ending. Frisk is Neutral, Chara is Genocide, but can Elise become Pacifist? Maybe !ReaderxSans!
Ok… um… hi! Welcome to The Third Soul! This is my first story, so… please don't be too harsh. I'm making this fic 'cause it's fun to write, so I'm not taking this too seriously, and you shouldn't either. However, if you see any big errors in the plot or grammar, I will try to fix it or respond.

Fair warning, I included a bit of gore, but it's not bad or anything. Probably because I don't really know how to write gore. You... might not actually CONSIDER it gore.

I hope you like the story!

* * *

I sighed. It was another bad run, just like the couple before. Chara had control again, big whoop. Honestly, I just felt numb.

I could tell Chara was bored too. Guess the thrill of violence has worn off. That, and nothing was challenging. The dialogue stayed the same, all the attacks became predictable. Nothing changed.

'Even in the neutral reset though. Toriel and Papyrus admitted they recognized you from the moment you made eye contact! Little things were always different… and yet even San's dialogue was getting repetitive.'

Right now, where I am is neither Heaven nor Hell. It's limbo inside the subconscious of Chara. We could only observe the world around us via a large monitor in front of us. It showed us the view through Chara's eyes, so we could get a first person perspective on the atrocities carried out by our body.

I looked over to my left to observe to a sobbing Frisk a good 11 meters away. She was crouched down on the floor in a fetal position, her head buried in her legs. Poor kid. She was the second soul to inhabit Chara's body, along with me, being the third.

Third to come here or just third to die, it didn't matter.

I really did care for the girl, and back when Chara had first gained control we cried together. Cried for our friends, cried for our enemies. Cried for the layers upon layers of soot covering our hands, a token of all the sins we had committed.

Now, I never cried, and even though Frisk imitated sobs, I knew that no tears had been shed in a long time. I suppose she was numb too. I still loved our friends though. Undyne, with her surprisingly brutal cooking lessons and Sans, with his fried snow and laziness.

It just seemed like crying only wasted energy.

The area around the two of us was nothing more than black space. There wasn't really anything to do other then sit in silence and watch Chara go through The Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, and back again.

Me? Well, my name was Elise. Just Elise. No one liked to say their last name anymore. I'm (so far) the only soul habiting this body that hasn't yet had a chance to do a run of my own.

It kinda made sense, seeing as I was last to die (even though that's not exactly something I celebrate) I would be last to possess a corpse.

Maybe corpse was too harsh? Whatever Chara had transformed herself into, it certainly wasn't human. Then again, I wasn't exactly sure this WAS Chara's body. I'd like to hope it was Frisk's, but Chara was older. Well, I was older than both of them, which made it SUPER EPICLY UNFAIR I HADN'T HAD A GO AT HAVING A 'ME' RUN YET!

Really though… I knew Frisk was barely 11, and would've been starting 6th grade soon. Again, poor kid. From what I could gather, I THINK that Chara was 13? Back when Frisk was in control, I had some one-on-one time with her.

You know, before it turned out she was evil.

Anyways, one of the things she told me was that she was 13. Give or take a bit. Or a lot.

...

Now that I think about it, she was probably lying.

But I mean, she LOOKED 13 years old. In that just-out-of-tween-stage-but-not-quite-a-teenager-and-yet-desperately-wanted-to-be period. Like, she even had pre-pubescent acne. So, maybe. Or maybe not.

But man, was Chara one genocidal 13 year-old.

Finally, I'm 16. And proud of it! Can't say that any other age was better! Even if I died ON my birthday… Details, details.

I've got honey-colored hair that goes down to my chest, and turquoise eyes. I've got a fair amount of freckles on my cheeks (I really hope that I haven't gained any during my stay in the subconscious), and my daily garb is a light-and-dark blue sweater with a skirt and leggings underneath.

The temperature never really changes in here, so I find a sweater and leggings to be just fine.

...

A loud shriek snapped me out of my stupor. Glancing over at Frisk, the only person who could have made such a noise, I observed her puffy olive face as it emerges from her legs.

As I suspected, there were no tear tracks down her cheeks. However, she was still fairly un-composed. Like, she looked ready to have a mental breakdown. I could not see this ending well.

When I first met Frisk, I was simply a voice in her head. Same situation with Chara. We both couldn't actually SEE Frisk, but she could converse with us. I think she might have even believed us when we told her that we were ACTUALLY real, and not the work of her insane mind, going crazy from stress.

I do think that Chara can hear us now, but she ignores us and won't respond to my questions. That's part of why I don't cry anymore, really.

Frisk was always closer to me than Chara. For obvious reasons, but still… We became pretty good friends, and I helped guide her through the underground. Chara too, to a lesser extent.

Frisk never actually died until the battle with Mettaton. After she reloaded her save (First time for everything), we found out that we could switch personas while in battle.

That was the first, and only time I ever had control.

After she reset to save Asgore, she gave the control over to Chara and wished her luck. So did I, even though I was disappointed it wasn't me who was getting the steering wheel.

That was the first time I met Frisk. She replaced Chara's spot in the subconscious while Chara was in control. That, and she was a new face among the darkness. A rose among thorns.

Frisk had dark skin and brown eyes. I'm pretty sure that she's Hispanic, but I've never been very good at guessing things like that. Her chestnut hair was cut to shoulder length, with a slight bob that made it bounce whenever she moved her head.

Oh, and Frisk looks a lot like Chara. I mean, A LOT. They could literally be twins or something, with all their physical similarities.

All-in-all, Frisk was fairly pretty, even if she was young. When she grew up, she'd be quite beautiful.

Well, if she isn't dead, I mean.

I had never really asked Chara OR Frisk how they ended up inside this body, but I assume it's the same as with me. They died and found a host to latch onto. WHOEVER this body belongs to.

…

'Whatever, that doesn't matter now. So stop spacing out!'

* * *

Going back to reality, the first thing I notice with Frisk (besides her being a complete mess) is that she's staring at something.

I follow her line of sight, and I feel I could scream too.

It seems like Chara has made it to the Judgement Hall.

…

She's… she's s-stabbed S-sans…

…

Oh My God… there's so m-much **blood…**

 **…**

 **OHMYGODPLEASENOANYTHINGBUTTHISPLEASE** …

…

. . .

…

C-chara's slowly g-gutting Sans's … s-stomach. She's smiling, I can tell. She's taking advantage of and enemy who will actually… b-bleed. S-she's c-cutting open his stomach s-slowly… it seems Sans's… was much more human than you thought.

Another muffled cry rings out through the empty space, and I realize that Frisk is still watching. I rush over to her to cover her eyes, but I know the damage is already done. That… probably just scarred Frisk for life.

I can't believe what I'm watching. By now the blood is spreading across the floor, as well as coating Chara's hands. The soft golden light that used to flood the room is fading, giving the impression of the sun setting. Soon, the room will become pitch black.

But Chara doesn't seem to care. As she tears her way into Sans's corpse, I start to shake in rage.

How dare she…? HOW DARE SHE!

HOW DARE SHE CUT DOWN EVERY LAST ONE OF OUR FRIENDS! HOW DARE SHE KEEP US TRAPPED HERE, UNABLE TO REGAIN A LIFE THAT IS NOT RIGHTFULLY HER'S!

In a sudden flash of determination, I realize that That MONSTER is resetting.

I guess she's already bored.

This is my chance.

I remove my hand from Frisk's face and stand up. The darkness seems to press down on me, but I could care less.

As soon as she hits the reset button, she will have to retreat into her subconscious. If for only a spit second. That's just how resets work. I've never really questioned it.

I wind up my fist…

She presses the reset button…

I hold my breath, waiting in anticipation…

…

A red figure appears in front of the monitor…

And I strike. Chara screams out in pain, and then realizes what is happening. She roars and tries to hit me back, to regain control, but it's too late.

I smirk as the world goes white… then black.

* * *

Ok, hope you liked it. Please R&R, and have a nice day! Congrats to Zildjian459 for being my first reviewer! Thanks!


End file.
